


Attention seeker

by drarrys_bxby17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Draco, Light Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Smut, Some Fluff, Sub Harry, Top Draco, enemies to lover, lots of smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrys_bxby17/pseuds/drarrys_bxby17
Summary: Harry blames Malfoy for this mess... because it's most definitely his fault.But wait- why's the blonde ignoring him?inspired by the fanfic I Hate You. by saturnsanity
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Attention seeker

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I WAS HORNY OKAY

Harry was _seething_.

First of all, why the fuck was Sirius forcing him to work with _Malfoy,_ when this was something that Harry was perfectly capable of doing himself, and secondly why was Malfoy ignoring him? Was it his fault some madman had decided to attack both their mafia's? No, so why was the blonde paying no attention to his insults?

Normally he'd be outsmarting Harry by miles, using his stupid wit to create some sort of harsh sentences to insult Harry's intelligence, but now he was just... silent. Not even a glance was spared to look at the brunette, pissing Harry off even more.

"This is all your fault." Harry spat, even though he knew perfectly well the situation hadn't been caused by either of them. All he wanted was some sort of reaction from the boy, whether it be a punch, jibe or a roll of his crystal grey eyes. _Anything._ But the blonde still payed no attention to his remark, rather focusing all his attention on whatever book he had his nose shoved down this time. Hermione would probably kill him if she found out he was trying to start a fight, but he was pretty sure she'd never find out seeing as Harry wouldn't dare say a word, and Malfoy would probably keep his mouth shut too. Unless he was on a suicide mission- which would surprise Harry.

The smaller didn't actually know _why_ he felt the need to hold all of the rivals attention, he just _did._ It felt a bit like an itch, simmering under his skin, practically humming with apprehension.

"So you're just going to fucking ignore me now? Doesn't surprise me, you're a fucking coward who can never admit his faults." Harry snapped, almost sighing in relief when Malfoy finally, _finally,_ looked at him. 

The blonde looked back down at his book, and that strange itch came flooding back, "I don't see why I should be replying." he said bluntly, his voice monotoned.

Harry froze suddenly, not in shock or anger, but in confusion. What did he mean he doesn't see why he should reply? Of course he should reply, when has he not? "So you're confirming that I'm right then? Because that would make a lot of sense, everything I've said is true, you _are_ a pathetic coward who got us in the situation." Harry didn't even know what he was saying at this point, all he knew was the fact that he needed Malfoy's attention on him more than ever now.

It was like the blonde had just waved a piece of chocolate in front him, only to snatch it back at the last moment _just_ for Harry to suffer. The whole game, or whatever it was, they were playing was beginning to get to Harry; the itch was intensifying, and all Harry was able to do was sit there and try not to peel his skin off his body.

"I never said that," Malfoy stated plainly, his long fingers flipping the page with an elegance that somehow managed to enchant Harry, his green eyes glued to the movement. "But if you're waiting for a rise out of me Potter, you wont get it."

Harry had to force his mouth shut to stop it from gaping open like a fish, his teeth grinding together in ways that made Harry cringe. "Who said I wanted a rise?" The brunette asked stupidly, his mental Hermione slapping a book over his head. Even to him to was obvious he wanted some sort of reaction, fucking hell even _Ron_ would be able to notice it, and the ginger was probably more oblivious than he was.

"You're really asking me that?" Malfoy questioned, raising a single eyebrow at Harry. "I don't know, maybe it's the constant need for attention that's forced me to come to the conclusion." 

"I- I don't need fucking _attention._ " Harry lied, a rush of heat forming on his cheeks. "If anyone it's _you_ that needs constant attention, you probably ask your father for him to read you a _bedtime story_ so that the dark doesn't hurt you. Fucking coward, I wonder what he thinks of you, maybe he thinks that you're just some toddler who can't do any shit right, always fucking up or throwing a temper tantrum if something doesn't go your way. Or maybe he thinks that you're such a _precious little angel,_ when in reality you're just an attention seeker who doesn't know his lefts or rights." Harry mocked, and something flashed in Malfoy's eyes, before disappearing just as quickly as it had arrived.

When the blonde didn't respond, Harry continued, "Actually, you're father probably doesn't even spare a _glance_ in your direction, he probably doesn't want to waste his time on someone so pathetic. What about you friends huh? Or are they just people you keep around because you have no one else?" 

"Say something about my friends and I'll snap your neck." Malfoy growled, making Harry smirk. Finally there was a reaction, something that only spurred him on to continue whatever bullshit was coming out his mouth. This was a bad idea, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care, he had gotten what he wanted and now he needed _more._

"I'd like to see you try." Harry scoffed. "You can't do shit, you can barley even manage to shoot a guy, let alone _snap my neck._ What would your mother say about those idle threats? I bet she'd be disappointed, I mean I would if I raised someone as _awful_ as you. I bet she's sat thinking where she went wrong in life to be where she is now, a _whore_ with you as a son-"

Harry was interrupted as Malfoy wrapped a hand around his throat and _squeezing._ His mind had gone blank, there were no thoughts, no feelings, there was nothing apart from Malfoy's hand wrapped around his throat. The blonde looked as if he could kill, the fire Harry had seen so many times had returned to the piercing grey eyes, lighting something deep in his stomach; his jaw was tense, clamping down in anger.

"Don't _ever_ say shit about my mother." Malfoy gritted out, his hand squeezing against Harry's pulse point so hard the brunette thought he was going to faint from the lack of blood. Harry's eyes pleaded for something, he didn't know what but they were.

The grip on his neck slacked, and Harry immediately fell to the floor, Malfoy crouching down in front of him, his eyes dark and his hands clenched.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you." The blonde told the brunette, and Harry knew the fact he could've been killed at any moment.

"You couldn't kill me if you _tried._ "

"Really?" Malfoy chuckled deep and humorous. "Pretty big talk for someone who couldn't even for words a few seconds ago." 

Harry glared weakly at Malfoy, who smirked in reply. "Fuck off."

"Why Potter." The blonde mocked, smirk still plastered on his face. Harry had the feeling that wouldn't leave for a while now. "I'm starting to suspect you actually _liked_ that."

Malfoy's knuckles brushed over the obvious bulge in Harry's trousers, and the brunette arched is back subconsciously. What the fuck was be doing? Maybe he had liked Malfoys hand wrapped around his throat more than expected, but he most definitely was _not_ supposed to arch his back into Malfoys touch like a slut. Was this what he had wanted all along? Was this was the itch was begging for?

"Fuck off." Harry replied once more, his eyes avoiding Malfoys eyes like they were the plague. 

"You know, I think you've become too cocky for your own good," Malfoy said, his fingertips lightly passing the bruises forming on Harry's neck. "Do you really think I would've let you get away with all that talk?" The blonde asked rhetorically. 

Harry still refused to look at Malfoy, preferring to gaze out the window of the shitty hotel they were currently at, however all that he was able to think about was Malfoy, Malfoy, _Malfoy._

"You see Potter, unlike you I can actually compose myself when someone touches me here," One of Malfoy's hands wrapped it's way back to the brunettes throat, squeezing gently against the bruises that were already here, and the other pushed down on Harry's cock _hard._

The brunette moaned, the sound echoing against the thick walls of the hotel, his eyes fluttering shut. He tried to push his hips up into Malfoy's hand to gain more friction, however Malfoy had other idea's- removing his hand, making Harry whine in displeasure. 

"Do you want this kitten?" Malfoy asked, making Harry's pupils dilate with the nickname. The smaller was quick to nod, but Malfoy _tsked_ in disappointment. "Words babe." 

It took Harry a few moment's to process the words that had just came out of Malfoy's mouth, but he replied quickly, "What the fuck does it look like? Of course I fucking do you arse." refusing to submit to Malfoy completely. Harry wouldn't stoop _that low._

"Watch your fucking attitude." Malfoy told Harry, before crashing his lips against Harry's harshly. 

They both fought for dominance for a while, until Malfoy swiped his tongue against Harry's lip, causing the brunette to gasp and giving the older an opportunity to gain control of the situation. As Malfoy's tongue danced with his own, Harry melted like putty in Malfoy's hands, letting Malfoy do as he pleased without complaint. Forgetting all about his idea to snatch back some dominance, and instead submitting to the blonde's fucking _perfect_ mouth.

Malfoy pulled back to look at Harry, who sat with his lip red and his pupils blown, a flush forming on his cheeks and down into his collar.

"Gone quiet on my again kitten?" Malfoy asked, his whole body shinning with a dominance Harry just wanted to wrapped in. "You're much prettier like that anyway." The blonde said, his thumb running over Harry's swollen lips.

Harry moaned at the praise, his trousers becoming _even more_ uncomfortably tight in no time. He automatically opened his mouth for Draco to slot in his thumb, which he did, and Harry felt the tip push down on his tongue slightly. The brunette wrapped his lips around the thumb, sucking softly.

"Good boy." Malfoy- _Draco-_ said, threading his other hand through Harry's hair gently, giving it light tugs here and there. "Up." He told Harry, pushing him against the wall once he had stood up, slotting one of his thighs through the younger's thighs.

Harry lunged forwards for another kiss, but Draco denied him, "Did I say you could kiss me?" Draco questioned expectantly, and Harry shook his head, making Draco more annoyed. "How many fucking times? Use your words." He said harshly, fisting a hand in Harry's hair and tugging hard.

"Fuck off." Harry said, refusing to answer the blondes question, before squirming when Draco looked at him firmly. "N-no."

"No what kitten?"

"No s-sir." Harry replied, blushing at both pet-names. 

"Good boy," Draco said with a hint of affection. "If you want something you'll have to beg for it kitten." Harry's eyes widened at the statement, begging? Why would he have to beg?

"I'm not b-begging." He stuttered, crossing his hands over his chest like a child.

"Then I guess I'll go back to reading." Draco shrugged, removing his thigh and hand from Harry's body, turning round and walking back to the dark oak desk he was sat at before. Harry felt his heart drop, he really didn't want Draco's attention to be back on the book and not him once again.

"No wait-" He said suddenly. Draco turned to face Harry once again, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"What is it kitten? If you're just going to stand there, then I'll go sit down." 

"P-please touch m-me." Harry said, eyes cast down at the floor in embarrassment. Whatever was happening right now was confusing him, Harry had never begged for anything before, so why was he suddenly begging for Draco? And when did Malfoy become Draco?

"Touch you where kitten?" The blonde asked, pushing Harry back against the wall. "Here?" Draco pressed his fingers against Harry's cheek, barley touching his skin.

Harry whined, his cheeks becoming almost as red as Ron's did if that was even possible. "You know where."

"I can't touch you if I don't know where you want me to touch kitten." Draco said simply, caging Harry even closer in between the wall and his body, teasing him. "C'mon, daddy wants to know how to help you." Draco told Harry, kissing his nose gently, and Harry's eyes fluttered closed appreciatively.

"P-please touch my cock daddy." Harry said finally, mewling when Draco's hand finally gave him the pressure he needed. The blondes hand stroked up and down the outlie of Harry's cock through the material of his trousers. Harry needed Draco's hand on his cock _now,_ and luckily for him Draco wasn't feeling too upset over the argument they'd had earlier.

"Do you want these off kitten?" Draco asked, his other hand ghosting the top of Harry's trousers.

The brunette nodded, before catching himself and Replying to Draco's comment, "Yes please daddy." he said, too far gone to even care about what he was saying anymore. 

Draco complied, undoing Harry's button and flies in what had to be a record time, yanking both his jeans and pants down in one swift motion- leaving Harr's erection pressed up against his stomach. The smaller moaned as his cock was freed from the confinement of the tight jeans, pushing up for some friction, _any friction._

"Look at you kitten," Draco practically purred in Harry's ear. "So needy for daddy, and yet we've barley even started. Tell daddy what you need like a good little boy." Draco nipped on Harry's ear, pulling another filthy moan from the boy.

"A-ah, p-please touch my cock- I need it so bad, please, please, please daddy." Harry mumbled, words pouring out his mouth before he could even stop them, not that he wanted to.

Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's leaking cock, twisting over the head for a moment, before giving Harry some relief and sliding down his shaft fully. Harry bucked up into Draco's fist, and Draco placed his free hand on the brunettes hip, effectively pinning him to the hotel wall. 

The blonde moved his hand up and down in quick motions, leaving Harry a blabbering mess of uncoherent words and noises, his fingertips smearing precome over Harry's throbbing tip. Harry began to feel the familiar heat bubble at the bottom of his stomach, rising quickly until he was shaking and his knees buckling. he was so, so close- until Draco pulled his hand away.

Tears formed in Harry's gorgeous green eyes, as he let out a broken whine from the lack of pleasure. "Please- why did you stop. I was s-so close, so, so, so close- daddy-"

"You didn't think it would be that easy now did you kitten?" Draco asked, smirking. "If I remember correctly you were mouthing off at me and being a brat, and do brats get to come?" He asked, and Harry shook his head in frustration. 

"Please daddy- please-" Harry begged

"Come here." Draco said, taking Harry over to the spinning chair he had sat in whilst reading, grabbing the smaller boys waste and pulling him onto one of his thighs. "Now you're going to be a good boy, and ride my thigh until you come." 

"B-but that's embarrassing." Harry whined, nuzzling his head into Draco's neck to hide his face.

"Then I guess you wont come."

Harry's eyes widened at the thought, more tears welling up in his eyes as he realised Draco was being serious. So, Harry began to rock his hips back and forth on Draco's lap, moaning at the feeling of the rough jean on his cock. 

"Show daddy your face kitten," Draco commanded, and Harry complied. "I want to see your pretty face when you come, so be a good boy and keep your head there." 

Harry nodded, speeding up his thrust, eyes squeezing shut as the heat came back to his stomach. "D-daddy ah-" He moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"P-please let me come-" 

"I don't know kitten," Draco told Harry, who cried out in response. "Have you been good enough?" He asked, and Harry struggled to answer as the pleasure was becoming stronger.

"Y-yes ah- please daddy- ah-" Harry pleaded, trying to hold his pleasure back as Draco grabbed his hips, grounding him down onto his thigh so had he almost screamed. Draco didn't answer for a few minutes, just deciding to torment Harry for longer as he started to palm the top of Harry's dick with his free hand whilst the man was still rubbing down on his thigh. 

"Okay kitten, you can come now." Draco told Harry, who cried out at the words, coming harder than he had in _years._

As Harry started to come down from his high, he could feel his body become limp on Draco's, who was rubbing his hand soothingly through his hair, saying little praises as Harry slowly but surely slipped into a slumber.

What would happen once he woke up, the brunette didn't know, but they'd come to that once they got there.


End file.
